


Stay with You

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *现代AU，内含黄、暴、粗、SM、调教、斯德哥尔摩等，请谨慎食用*唐罗二人的父母均为虚构，与原著是完全不同的人*唐罗合志《Stay with You》的同名参本文





	Stay with You

****—PART.1— TIME : 9:00 A.M. 2 nd JAN 2016 —

根据简讯，罗在早晨九点到达了约定地点。环顾四周，并没有见到信息中所描述的人物。罗有些纳闷，更多的感觉却是：啊啊，果然是个骗子。

“你就是特拉法尔加·罗吗？”顺着声音回头，罗还未看清对方便失去了意识。

 

 

—PART.2— TIME : 1:00 P.M. 2nd JAN 2016 —

“嗯哼……嗯哼……呜呜、唔嗯……呜……”双手被束缚在头顶，闷哼声透过口球一点点溢出。罗不知道发生了什么，双腿被牢牢地束缚绑成大M字型，由于被锁链向两边拉开而无法并拢，锁链碰撞的声音随着股间的抽插而连绵不断。看不见，什么都看不见，不是锁链的声音，就是恶心的肢体碰撞声，好恶心，快停下来！！！

“嗯呜呜——！！！”一根冰冷的细管突然刺进即将喷射的出口，疼痛瞬间将罗拉回现实，早已被生理盐水浸湿的蒙布再次渗出更多的水份。好过分……

罗开始呜咽，疼痛让他深刻地明白这不是梦，他连把这当成梦的权利都被对方剥夺。体内的凶器还在运动，一下一下猛力地擦过前列腺，由于刚才的细管而有些瘫软的部位再次不争气地硬挺起来。好想射，真的好想射！

锁链的碰撞声突然变得不规律起来，罗开始挣扎，双腿不住地想要并拢、扭捏，湿发由于挣扎变得更加凌乱。好想射、让我射！

“呋呋呋……想射了？”对方不知几时已弯身贴在罗的耳旁，低沉又充满情欲的声音伴着热气喷吐在罗的耳廓，“想射？”湿滑的舌头开始舔舐，缓慢又仔细地舔绘着罗耳朵的形状。

“呜……”罗一边点头，一边本能地闪避对方的舔弄。没有对耳朵太执着，舌头开始向脖子进攻。顺着脸的边缘一路滑到下巴，罗的小胡子早就被自己的津液弄湿了。对方似乎并不在意，时而啃咬，时而舔舐，期间摘掉了罗的口球。

“求我。”刚刚才重获自由的嘴还来不及放松就被对方侵入了，并没有听罗回答的意思，舌头卷起舌头，粗鲁又极富技巧地吮吸逗弄着。腰被单手揽起，就着微挺的姿势再次开始抽插。比塞了口球还要难受，对方一边律动，一边剥夺着罗口中仅剩的氧气。越动越快，吮吸也变成了啃咬，血的甜腥伴随着快感一股股冲击着罗的大脑。

不要！住手——停下来、停下来、停下来！！！！！

“哼嗯——————！！！”男人射了，罗也射了，只不过比起将浓稠又滚烫的精液射在对方体内的男人，罗只达到了空高潮。这回罗是真的哭了，不仅被陌生人侵犯，还被对方内射，可比起这些，真正令他痛苦的还是无法射精这件事情。

当对方的舌头终于离开罗的嘴，抽噎声在房中蔓延。对方将下体慢慢抽出，刚刚离开便将两颗跳蛋塞了进去。“别哭了，乖。”男人的声音再次出现在耳边，轻轻吻了一下罗湿润的脸颊，“求我，就让你射。”

“吸……吸……唔……求……”抽噎声越来越小，等到罗说话，几乎已经听不见声音了。

“恩？”男人的声音很温柔，又轻吻了一下。

“……让我射……求你……”罗的脸微微转向对方，带着哭腔的声音小小的，却很清楚。

“呋呋呋呋，好孩子。”轻啄了一下罗的嘴唇，男人起身，将两颗跳蛋的开关打开。伴随着罗的惊叫，对方将插入罗下体的细管拔了出来。“在这两个玩具的电池用完前，你想射几次都可以，罗。”

 

 

—PART.3— TIME : 8:30 P.M. 2nd JAN 2016 —

不记得什么时候昏过去的，也不知道醒来时几点，罗只知道醒来后体内的跳蛋已经没电了。太好了，不用再射了。

“醒了？”男人的声音突然在身旁响起，本来还松散的神经一下子就绷紧了，“呋呋呋……这么怕我？”对方弯下腰，在罗的脸上、脖子上温柔地亲着，就好像之前那些事情都不是他做的一样，“已经八点半了，饿吗？”将其一把抱起，此时罗才发现自己的双手被反绑在了身后。

有很多问题想要质问对方，但罗觉得这些问题都很愚蠢，便硬生生全憋了回去：“面包的话，我不吃。”啊，这句话比那些问题更蠢。

“……没问题想问？”

“你会老实回答？”

“问问看？”

“……什么时候放我走？”

“呋呋，你还真冷静啊。”将罗安置在怀里，又一个吻落在脸颊上，“会放你走的。”毫无征兆地拔出跳蛋，罗的身体轻颤，本已平复的感觉又被对方牵起了涟漪，“先洗澡？”粗糙的手指直接插进软穴，在里面翻搅扩充，故意有一下没一下地搜刮按压着前列腺部位。

之前的遭遇突然全闪过罗的脑海，悔意铺天盖地地涌上心头。男人讨厌自作聪明的人吧。罗确实有些后悔了——在男人将手指捅进后穴的时候。

 

插入体内的假阳具很大，只比男人的凶器小了一点点，上面布满了大颗粒，顶着罗的软肉毫不留情地震动摇晃着。双脚被束缚在椅脚，胸部靠在椅背顶端，双手则被牢牢绑在了椅背边缘。这次塞进嘴里的不是口球，而是一根短阳具。虽然比插入体内的那根短小很多，但还是令罗难受得想呕。醒来时眼上的蒙布便已被对方换成皮质束具固定在头上，彻底丧失了视觉，使得罗其他感官变得异常敏锐。

男人在厨房做饭，每将一道菜放到桌上，就顺手拍一下被固定在桌旁的罗的屁股。到底还要多久才能结束？胸口的压痛，捆绑的疼痛，还有震动幅度巨大的玩具，无一不逼迫着罗想要开口乞求对方。

“唔呜——！！”当男人再次击拍罗的臀部时，罗射了。虽然之前的昏迷使自己恢复了不少体力，但这一射，又将罗彻底掏空。对方拔出阳具，将罗从椅子上解放，再次安置在自己怀里。也不知是屋内的暖气太盛，还是罗太过亢奋，本已干掉的头发又被汗水浸湿。大概是湿粘的感觉令对方不快，还未在椅子上坐定，抱着罗又站了一起来。

算是彻底明白对方的可怕了，时而温柔，时而残忍，一切的行为看起来都不假，全凭当时的心情而为。本以为会被粗鲁对待，却又是温文尔雅。适宜的水温从后颈流向全身，即使没有任何束缚，罗也懒得挣扎了。对方将沐浴液涂抹在罗的身上，从上半身抹到下半身，刻意在柔软的下体处徘徊。

“唔、不……”罗的手攀上对方的手臂，企图阻止他的动作。

“恩？”

“嗯唔……痛……”

“痛？”男人将喷头对准下体，冲掉泡沫，仔细观察了一下，“呋呋……看来今晚不能再欺负你了。”一个吻落在罗的额头上。罗很疑惑，男人到底有多喜欢亲吻？

“呜嗯！”滑腻的舌头突然侵入口腔，罗毫无防备地迎来一个深吻。靠在对方胸膛，大开的双腿将私处完全暴露，比起被动的罗，男人显得更加游刃有余，一边深吻，一边将手指伸进后穴。与之前的惩罚不同，这次单纯只为清理里面。就像刚才说的，对方也在尽量避免碰到罗的敏感点。只是罗的敏感点似乎比对方预估的还要多。

当双唇相互分离，对方首先调笑了罗。能怎么办呢，罗没有任何底气可以反驳。明明是被强迫的那个，明明已经射过那么多次，却还是如此轻易地勃起了。或许该感谢对方蒙住了自己的双眼，罗不用去看对方的视线——一定充满鄙夷。就在罗如此想着的时候，对方解开了皮带的锁扣。

“罗，睁眼看看，看看现在的自己。”男人的声音很温柔，温柔得如同迷药一样，蛊惑罗睁开了双眼。强光刺痛得罗适应了好一会儿才看清镜子：全身潮红又湿润，零散的泡沫只遮挡了些许躯体，那一脸欲求不满的表情，罗根本不想多看一眼。而他也确实办到了，因为他的注意力完全被身后的男人吸引了。

“多弗朗……明哥？”舌头划过耳廓，啃咬着罗的耳环，对方似乎并不在意被罗看到自己。罗见过他一次，在双方家长正式告诉他们要再婚的晚餐上——罗的母亲要再婚嫁给多弗朗明哥的父亲。罗并没有异议，自己已经独立了，母亲应该获得相应的自由。然而对方并不是这样……

“报复？”

“恩？”多弗朗明哥笑着舔吻着罗的脖颈，双手在全身游走，将沐浴液借着水和皮肤擦出更多的泡沫，“我们见过？”

“……”罗有些难以置信地盯着镜子里的人，他不记得自己了？那为何还要做这些事？算是进入了思维的死胡同，罗对多弗朗明哥的所作所为没有任何反抗，竟就这么由着对方帮自己洗了澡。

在多弗朗明哥冲浴期间罗很安分地靠在洗漱台上，直直地盯着这个完全没把强暴自己当一回事的人。之后罗没有再说过一句话，对方也是，一切行为都显得自然而随意，直到准备吃饭。

“……我已经没有做任何反抗了。”罗被多弗朗明哥压在沙发上戴束具，皮手铐牢牢地扣在罗的手腕上，没有一丝余留。

“呋呋呋呋，这并不能作为之后你也不反抗的依据。”揉了揉因吹干而变得蓬松的头发，多弗朗明哥直接扛起罗，走到餐桌旁坐下。晚餐是在多弗朗明哥的半强迫下吃完的，虽不情愿被喂，但罗从早餐以后就没再吃过任何东西。而且最可怕的，还是一桌都是罗爱吃的食物。

 

 

—PART.4— TIME : 8:00 A.M. 3rd JAN 2016 —

“嗯……唔嗯……”罗还是无法习惯对方的深吻，这犹如强取豪夺的吻实在难以适应，罗还未睡醒，就被迫接受性爱的前戏。多弗朗明哥的手已经握住他的下体，异常熟练地套弄爱抚着，罗不明白这才接触的第二天，对方为何就已将自己的身体摸透。昨晚正如他所承诺的，真的没再对自己出过手。

睡前，多弗朗明哥将罗的双手转束在前方，反正是皮质锁具，没有钥匙罗没有任何办法。现在，多弗朗明哥的另一只手已经开始揉捏臀部，罗企图反抗，用力推拒着对方。结果可想而知，除了被搂得更紧，就是吮吸得更深。当对方终于放开罗的舌头时，前者已经骑在罗的身上。昨天长时间被折磨的后穴并没有因为一夜的休息而恢复，柔软且无抗力，就好像在邀请对方一样微微地颤抖着。

“直接？”多弗朗明哥分开罗的双腿，一只搁在腰际，一只架在肩膀，凶器有意无意地蹭着入口。

“不！”罗想要用手去挡，一伸直便发现是徒劳，于是转而抓住对方垂下的衣角，紧紧地拽着，“不……不可能的……”罗知道自己现在的样子一定很难堪，但是他没有办法，他无法想象那根巨物在没有任何润滑的情况下进入自己的体内。嘴上没有说，但罗的眼神确实在恳求。

似乎就是想看这样的罗，多弗朗明哥笑起来，弯腰在他的额头亲了一下，伸手拿起床头的润滑液倒下。和昨晚不同的味道，罗觉得自己很可笑，什么时候了还在在意这些？但若不考虑些别的，他实在无法忍受再次被人侵犯的现实。原来自己是这么的无用，这么的懦弱，这么的龌龊。

 

高潮过后多弗朗明哥才拔出性器，一离开，大量的精液便从罗的穴口涌出。罗觉得难受，起身想要清理，却被按了回去。还来不及合拢的双腿没有任何阻碍地接纳了新的入侵者，一根冰冷又坚硬的物体插进了后穴。罗想要反抗，却总比对方慢半拍，只能在挣扎中感受硬物一点点地深入体内。

“什么？”罗感觉腿间有什么软软毛毛的东西，大腿痒痒的，心里却慌慌的。

“呋呋呋呋，猫。”迅速将罗的双手扣在床头，一只脚压住罗的左脚，娴熟地动手绑右脚。无论罗如何想要反抗，除了质问和谩骂，他做不了其他任何事。又是脚绑腿，但这回多弗朗明哥没有再用锁链分开扣，而是抓起双手直接将罗拉了起来。被绑的双腿只能跪着面对对方，此时罗的脸正抵在多弗朗明哥的裆部。“舔过吗？”

别过视线，罗知道对方正等着自己的反应。多弗朗明哥笑起来，单手抓着罗的手腕，解开皮带后分开抓着，迟迟没有后续动作。罗受不了与他僵持，只好抬起头。“接下来我会放开你的手一会儿，你是选择反抗，给自己一个逃脱的机会呢，还是乖乖待着？前者失败的话当然会受到惩罚。”说完，没有给罗思考的时间便松开了双手。

一把猛推过去，罗没有经过任何思考，刚才的句子里他只提取了“反抗”和“逃脱”两个关键字。多弗朗明哥被迫退后两步，罗刚想起身，立马停住了所有动作。他逃不掉，反抗简直可笑。

“恩？不逃？”

“骗子，这种情况下叫给个机会？”罗的后穴不仅被塞了东西，双腿和双脚均被牢牢束缚，别说逃了，连站起来都做不到。

“呋呋呋，我有说过给你机会吗？”多弗朗明哥将抽屉里的皮带取出，重新回到床边，“看在你够乖的份上，今天就不往你嘴里塞玩具了。”当罗意识到多弗朗明哥想将他绑成什么样子的时候，完全不顾自己是否会受伤，极力地挣扎反抗着。罗的抗拒程度超乎多弗朗明哥的预料，他只好打开尾巴的开关来制止罗的自残。“你是笨蛋吗？”

“唔嗯……操你妈……啊啊、唔……停下……”罗的双手是可活动的，只是它们分别由两条皮带牵着，一条连接大腿，一条连在项圈上。双手可以动，却只能容许罗趴在地上爬行。“解……嗯哼、哈啊……哈啊……解开……”罗无法忍受这样的耻辱，越想要挣扎，后穴的震动越大，先前挣扎导致被绑的地方擦破，隐隐的疼痛反而成了某种催化剂。

多弗朗明哥抬起罗的下巴面向自己，将黑色的猫耳戴在罗的头上：“呋呋……很适合你啊，为什么不喜欢？”拇指轻轻摩擦着罗的下唇，刚一探入就被咬了。鲜血溢出，一部分顺着嘴唇滑下，一部分流进罗的嘴里，“舔。”多弗朗明哥用力掰开罗的嘴，掏出裤里的巨物抵在罗的脸庞，“你可以咬。”直接插了进去。

口腔不比后穴，无法拓展，只能往深喉插。罗的后穴能吞下多弗朗明哥，嘴却完全不行。凶器只能进去一部分，但他还是乐此不疲地抽插着。罗的嘴里也很舒服，努力张嘴不让牙齿磕到多弗朗明哥也显得特别可爱。对方伸手揉着他的脑袋，突然拔了出来，将巨物停在嘴唇上：“舔。”罗盯着他，黑色墨镜里只能看到自己不堪的样子。收回视线，伸出舌头开始舔舐。多弗朗明哥在床边坐下，迫使罗像猫一样趴在床上帮他口交。做不好的指出，需要什么服务就说，一步一步教导罗如何服侍自己。

罗觉得嘴巴好累，舌头快舔不动了，嘴也不想再张开。然而对方却只是硬着，完全没有要射的征兆。想着几时才能结束啊，体内的硬物却突然剧烈震动起来，罗直接趴软在床铺上，无法抑制地大声呻吟。

“啪！”一个巴掌落在罗的屁股上，发出清脆的响声。罗想起身，对方却就着罗趴着的姿势将性器顶进了嘴里。没有律动，只是插着以限制罗的行动，一掌一掌用力地落在罗的臀部。伴随着震动的快感，臀部的疼痛成了最棒的兴奋剂，本来只是些微硬起的下体已经被快感侵蚀地逐渐滴水。嘴里发出闷闷的呜咽声，这种感觉太奇怪了，罗很怕，很想逃走，却只能趴在对方身下承受。

直到罗射了，多弗朗明哥才停下巴掌。将性器拔出，抱起罗，在刚刚高潮过后十分放松的脸上吻了一下：“好孩子。”低沉的声音直接穿进罗的耳朵，罗无意识地朝音源蹭了一下，正好蹭在对方的脸上。

“……”多弗朗明哥看着罗，高潮过后的失神还未恢复，微张的嘴唇轻轻地开合着，眼神直直地却若有似无地看着前方。多弗朗明哥拔掉尾巴，让罗直接坐了下去。高潮的余韵还未结束就迎来新的一波，罗没有任何保留地喊了出来。

“啊啊！不……啊、哈啊……等……啊！啊啊……”罗的身体被迫快速地起伏着，几乎整根出来又将整根吞下，每一下的力道都大得吓人，罗真的好怕自己的身体会被顶穿。无论罗如何求饶，多弗朗明哥都没有减速分毫，坐着插了一会儿后直接将罗放倒在床上继续抽插。由于双手的限制，罗只能抓着多弗朗明哥的衬衫使力，力道之大直接扯散了好几颗纽扣，露出对方壮硕的胸膛。罗知道对方要射了，为什么会知道，他不想明白。但他知道自己也要射了，要一起吗？

“呋呋呋……要一起射吗？罗。”多弗朗明哥将直撑的双臂弯曲，靠在罗的两侧，贴近到可以直接接吻的距离。罗大口地喘息呻吟着，唾液顺着嘴角不停地外溢滑落。顾不上之前为自己口交的事了，多弗朗明哥低下头，瞬间填满了罗的口腔。

罗的口中充斥着男性性器的腥味，多弗朗明哥有点排斥，用力咬了一口罗的舌头。“唔唔——！！”突如其来的刺激使罗先达到了高潮，血腥味刺激着神经，身体的震动加上内壁剧烈的收缩，一阵阵强烈的快感通过其中的性器传遍全身。多弗朗明哥闷哼一声，用力顶了几下后才在最深的地方射了出来。

 

连续两场性爱的后果，就是当多弗朗明哥再次穿戴整齐以后，已经过了正午。原本打算将罗绑好后就出门的计划也不得不推迟。看着被褥中已经昏睡的罗，不禁嗤笑出声——竟然又如此轻易地被挑逗了。揉了揉加重了好几分的黑眼圈，多弗朗明哥还是将罗的双手分别锁在了两侧，轻吻一下额头后悄声离开房间。

 

 

—PART.5— TIME : 2:30 P.M. 5th JAN 2016 —

“唔！唔嗯！唔！唔！”一鞭一鞭抽在罗的臀部，调教用的鞭子不会真的很伤人，却有十足的挑逗作用。明明应该萎掉的下体在屁股每挨一鞭的情况下越来越硬。罗开始对自己的身体感到陌生，这还是我的身体吗？

刚才无意打翻多弗朗明哥本打算喂自己的牛奶，结果弄湿了对方也弄湿了沙发，他看起来很生气，罗知道又要遭殃了。原本以为挨鞭子没有什么大不了的，现如今却深深地后悔了。不仅仅是因为下体变硬，更可怕的是后穴逐渐瘙痒起来。想要更痛、更满的感觉。

多弗朗明哥有意控制鞭子的速度，不急不慢地持续了十分钟之久。最先的疼痛早已成了最无所谓的感觉，想要射，想要被插的欲望愈演愈烈。罗心里很慌，他很怕多弗朗明哥解开自己的口球，他怕自己会输给欲望。然而每一次多弗朗明哥都能猜到似的，在罗最不希望的时刻解开了口球。

“想要吗？”用鞭子的手柄轻戳着穴口，每一戳都引起罗一阵微颤。轻咬并拉扯着罗的耳环，多弗朗明哥又问了一句：“想要吗？”

罗别过头，极力将注意力放在听自己的喘气上。然而多弗朗明哥并没打算让他敷衍，毫不客气地将鞭柄插进了穴口。无论是罗还是多弗朗明哥都没有想到，罗竟然因此射了。比起大笑的多弗朗明哥，罗无法置信地盯着椅子上的乳白液体，随即，涌出了泪水。

多弗朗明哥停止大笑，盯着罗看了一会儿，走到他的跟前，抬起他的头。罗直视他，不知道什么眼神，感觉所有的感情都被泪水冲走了——只留下无助。多弗朗明哥吻上去，舔掉罗的眼泪，占有了唇舌。很温柔的吻，比平时还要轻柔小心，一遍遍舔过牙齿，挑起舌头勾入自己的嘴里。期间将罗被吊起的双手放下，挂在自己颈后，随即用力咬了一下口中的舌头，同时拔出皮鞭。罗对多弗朗明哥一系列的活动都没有反抗，或者说没有反应，由着对方做所有想做的事。就着亲吻的姿势，多弗朗明哥抱着罗去了浴室。

洗澡期间罗也没有什么反应，多弗朗哥就干脆解开所有束缚。回到卧室，他让罗趴着，好上药，罗也照做了。从摘掉口球到上药，罗都没有出过一声，房间里特别安静。等到多弗朗明哥擦完药，刚要起身，才发现衣角被对方抓住了。罗看起来昏昏欲睡，手劲儿却很大，牢牢抓着没有松手的打算。轻笑着，多弗朗明哥脱下衬衫，披在了罗的身上。

等对方终于离开房间后，罗才慢慢睁开双眼，无神地盯着自己的手，用力咬了一口。

 

 

—PART.6— TIME : 12:30 A.M. 7th JAN 2016 —

King size的大床上凌乱不堪，水果、蛋糕、奶油、牛奶，各种液体弄得到处都是。罗趴跪在多弗朗明哥身上，插入体内的兔尾按摩棒随着对方手中的遥控器忽快忽慢地震动着。罗的嘴里含着一颗葡萄，俯身正往对方嘴里送。

多弗朗明哥说只要罗把他喂饱了，接下来直到明天都不会再折腾他。罗信了，毕竟对方从未食言过——然而不久之后罗便发现这是个圈套。用嘴喂食真的很累，每次递喂食物时多弗朗明哥都会纠缠着罗的舌头不放，往往在接吻之时将震动档调到最大以刺激和消磨罗的体力以及精神。已经喂食半个多小时了，罗坚持喂着，却快忘了此举的初衷是什么。

多弗朗明哥终于吞下葡萄，罗的舌头也终于被释放。喘着粗气，罗觉得四肢非常乏力，便没有多想地趴了下去，直接靠在对方身上。多弗朗明哥有些吃惊，但不动声色，仅仅看着罗动作。罗好像真的累了，除了调大震动时会发出呻吟外，便不太作声了。

“放弃了吗？”带着调笑的声音在罗的头顶响起，多弗朗明哥伸手捏起他的下巴与之对视。

“……哼……你就没打算放过我吧……”呼吸平静地没有预料得快，罗真的很想把那该死的按摩棒丢出去。

“呋呋呋呋，我喜欢看你努力的样子。”将手从下巴移到腰部，多弗朗明哥抱着罗直接坐了起来，“小兔子刚才一直在喂我，一定饿了吧。”舌头伸入耳廓，轻咬拉扯着耳环，然后慢慢下移停在了乳头附近，“既然你觉得我在耍你，那就换个方式交易。”

“什、嗯哼……”乳头突然被啃咬，罗本能地闷哼出声。这里本不是罗的敏感带，但几日下来，罗觉得自己全身都变成了敏感带。吮吸、舔舐、啃咬，多弗朗明哥可以轻而易举地挑起罗的欲望。

“把这个乳头给我，今天就放过你。”

“什、唔！啊哈……嘶……”还未等罗反应，一阵刺痛又急又猛地侵入胸口，低头一看才发现乳头被金色的乳环刺穿了。短暂的感觉空白之后，一阵阵热辣的疼痛从乳头散开，火一样的灼感从左胸扩散至全身。

“好孩子。”多弗朗明哥亲了一下罗，将手伸向他的穴口，还未碰到尾巴就被罗一把抓住，“别怕，我说过这是交易，今天不会再折腾你了。还是说……呋呋呋……你想就这么一直插着？”

盯了对方一会儿后，罗才慢慢松开手，放松身体，使其更方便动作。然而当按摩棒被拔出体外，一种异样的感觉立刻从尾椎爬向全身——空虚和不满足的感觉使罗倍觉恐惧。咬紧牙关，罗继续靠在多弗朗明哥的身上由着对方善后。难得解开了所有束具，罗稍微活动了一下关节便爬下床，径直朝浴室走去。

喷头的水被开到最大，唰啦啦的水声掩盖了浴室内所有的声音。罗咬着下唇，一边自慰，一边将手指伸进后穴。远远无法满足的空虚感铺天盖地地冲击着罗，罗在呻吟，也在抽噎，手上的动作越来越快也越来越狠，牙齿扣在唇下狠狠地咬着直至高潮也舍不得松开。无神地盯着立即被热水冲散的精液，罗觉得这水流就是自己的眼泪，能流干就好了。无力地靠向墙壁，顺着瓷砖滑坐在地上，热水不停地冲在罗的身上，罗却觉得手脚冰凉，冷得缩抱成了一团。

 

 

—PART.7— TIME : 11:30 P.M. 9th JAN 2016 —

晚饭后出去到现在都没有回来，这还是罗在多弗朗明哥家里第一次这么长时间一人待着。双手被绑在身后，但脚是自由的，罗突然有些后悔之前为什么不起来找找逃脱的办法。就在他犹豫着要不要起身时，屋门的锁开了。竖起耳朵，对方脱了鞋，没有片刻停顿地朝卧室走来。

房门被用力推开，罗反射性地半起身转了过去，多弗朗明哥背对着灯光，直走到床边将整个被子掀了起来。罗不知道他怎么了，背光又戴着墨镜，他无法从神情察看，更不可能开口询问。但罗的直觉告诉自己，现在很危险。

多弗朗明哥伸出手，罗本能地向后退了一点，却被对方抓住脚一把拉了过去。双腿被迫分开，只穿了一件宽松衬衫的罗别无选择地暴露出私处。罗企图挣脱，但双手压在背后，他连向后挪动都显得非常困难。

多弗朗明哥面无表情，将罗的双腿分得更开，用膝盖压住一条腿后，将戴着皮手套的手指直接插进了后穴。没有任何润滑，罗痛得龇牙咧嘴整张脸都扭曲了，开口就是一顿臭骂。然而对方充耳不闻，好像也看不到罗有多痛苦一样，一劲儿往里戳。平时光滑的皮质在这种时候并没有起到有效作用，多弗朗明哥的手指插不进去，罗也痛苦得倒抽凉气。

见对方拔出手指，罗不给自己喘气的时间便开口询问，却在刚张口时被对方翻转过身，不同于皮质的触感再次捅进了肿痛的后穴。多弗朗明哥脱掉了手套，改用手指直接扩张。粗鲁又随意的手指在罗的甬道里肆虐，坚硬的指甲划过内壁痛得罗即使想要放松也本能地用力导致伤口划得更深，很快鲜血成了润滑剂帮助施暴者扩充内壁。罗痛得青筋都暴起了，却连一句谩骂也没有。不是不想骂，这实在太痛了。罗第一次意识到之前的日子里多弗朗明哥对他是多么的温柔，这才是强暴，真真正正的强暴。

“啊啊啊——不、唔呃……哈啊、痛……好痛……”借着流出的血液作为润滑，多弗朗明哥直接将自己的凶器插了进去。罗惨叫出声，忍耐许久的眼泪也无法抑制地汹涌而出。没有任何爱抚，毫无技巧可言地乱插，多弗朗明哥将罗拉下床，仅留了上半身趴在床上。反复地抽插，房间里充斥着罗的哭喊以及肢体碰撞声。眼泪已经浸湿脸庞，罗决定不再哭喊，开始恳求对方停下。然而一切都是徒劳，强暴没有因为罗的退步而停止，抽出、插入、抽出、插入，每一下都很凶，每一下都不带一丝怜悯。

终于射了，滚烫的精液全数射在罗的体内。多弗朗明哥没有马上拔出，而是趴在罗的背上休息。罗的哭泣已转为抽噎，呼吸也断断续续的。多弗朗明哥起身，拔出下体，将罗转了过来。罗没有射，甚至都没有勃起，下体瘫软且干燥。罗还在抽噎，显得那样楚楚可怜，却在多弗朗明哥向他伸出手时大喊了一声：“别碰我！！！”这大概是罗听过最难听的声音。

直直地瞪着多弗朗明哥，罗的眼神中并没有愤恨，却令人望而却步。不过对方也只是稍作停顿，现在的罗并不能对他造成什么威胁——双方都很清楚。将罗抱上床，多弗朗明哥让罗靠在自己怀里，拿过床头的润滑液全倒了出来。沾着液体，一手抚摸着罗的瘫软，一手侵入了后穴。他的动作很小心，每一下都找准敏感点抚弄，罗给的反应却很小。

木讷地看着自己的身体，罗用沙哑的声音不带一丝音调地问道：“你到底什么毛病？”话语里充满了疲乏与麻木，罗并没打算等对方回答，继续说着：“我不知道你想玩什么花样，够了吧？看样子你也腻了，我也腻了呢。”多弗朗明哥只是听着，手上的动作并没有因此而停下。罗也无所谓，似乎这个身体不是他的一样：“复仇什么的是我太自以为是了。你他妈连我是谁都不知道……我真的好累，不想玩了……能给个痛快吗？”

“你母亲与我父亲的婚事已经定下来了。”多弗朗明哥终于说了进门后的第一句话。

“哈哈，原来你他妈知道我是谁啊。”

“你觉得我忘了你？但事实是相反的。”

“哈？”

多弗朗明哥在罗的脖颈处深深吻了一口，留下一道红痕，又在罗的脸上亲了一下，“即便如此，我也………………”后面几个字很轻，轻得罗无法相信那是真的。可当他回头去确认时，对方却站起身，走到门口，“手铐已经解开了，现在我要去洗澡，其他你自便吧。”

看着对方冷漠的背影，罗无法置信地看着双手，脑中不停地回想刚才那些话，一片混乱。

 

 

—PART.8— TIME : 10:00 A.M. 13th JAN 2016 —

那天半夜从多弗朗明哥家里逃出来后，罗没有回家，而是就近找了附近的基德家留宿。虽然叽叽歪歪吵了很久，但基德还是帮罗撒了谎，打电话给罗的母亲报平安。好不容易安慰好挂了电话，基德又开始抱怨罗至少也得和母亲说几句，但罗断然拒绝了。如果听见母亲的声音，罗想自己绝对会在基德面前丢脸的。现在自己的脑子还太乱，他有太多的疑问需要解开，太多的情绪需要梳理，太多的感觉需要遗忘。他需要一个暂时的避风港，那个人不可以太贴心，却能足够放心——基德是不二人选。

结果一避就是三天。

三天里罗几乎都是躺过来的。头一天发高烧，身体滚烫又出血，把基德吓得又急又气。然而不管如何劝说，罗也不愿去医院。吃着药硬是熬过来后，罗也没有睡稳过。已经过去三天多了，罗有时候会觉得那是梦，但该死的一切都是真的。多弗朗明哥留下的吻痕已经消散殆尽，感觉却记忆犹新。他的声音，他的抚摸，他的温柔，他的残暴，全都好像昨天才刚刚发生一样。

“……又硬了。”那天即使在多弗朗明哥的抚弄下也没有任何反应的下体，这几天仅仅只是回想就会蓬勃起来，罗又是气愤又是羞愧，但也有一丝侥幸——没有变成不举太好了。但罗也不得不承认，自己的身体变了，变得很污秽，很淫荡。他有点想不开，觉得自己大概完了，但每次想要冲动时一看到基德那张直男脸，就萎了。罢了，堕落的话，还是去419*吧。

 

 

—PART.9— TIME : 9:00 P.M. 13th JAN 2016 —

要承认自己成了Gay，罗下了很大决心。但当他一踏进Gay吧，立马就后悔了，可还没来得及退缩就被人缠上了。无论是肌肉糙汉，还是细软的男孩子，罗打心底里感到反胃。也许还是应该对基德下手的，这么想着，罗看上了一个目标——正巧对方也看到了他。仅仅只是眼神交流，双方就把意思表达完毕。谢绝了其他人，罗和那名男子一起离开了酒吧。

 

超乎想象，罗一把推开对方，冲进厕所干呕起来。好恶心，对方的舌头、手指都好像蜗牛在罗的嘴里和皮肤上爬行一样。

“你他妈什么意思？不是弯的？”男人对罗的反应非常生气，走上前去拉过他的衣领直接拽了起来。

“你妈才是弯的！把你那恶心的鸡巴玩意儿收起来，老子不做了！”送给对方一个中指。

“我操你妈！！！”随即二人便扭打了一起来。罗一边骂着“我妈也是你能操的？”一边把对方往死里揍。大概是真的以为自己会被打死，对方摸到地毯上一硬物就往罗的脑门上砸——那是打斗中被碰翻的烟灰缸，罗直接一头栽倒下去。这一下太狠，罗直接懵了，原本的优势尽失，对方一边谩骂一边骑到罗的身上开始撕扯他的衣物。

比起兴致勃勃的男人，罗虽然懵着却仍旧感觉得到被抚摸的恶心，还想着“原来被男人摸是这么恶心的事吗？”的时候，却感到身上一轻，一阵鬼哭狼嚎后被人用力拉了起来，毫不留情地一路拖到浴室，打开蓬头直接将冷水冲到罗的头上。

“我操有病啊！没看到我头上有……”终于从半昏迷中回过神的罗一看清对方是谁便哑声了，不可置信地盯着对方，各种乱七八糟的情绪在心里翻涌胡搅着。

“既然打算被人糟践的话，何必从我家逃走？”

“……”

“比起我，更喜欢被垃圾糟蹋？”

“……”

“你就是贱。”

“闭嘴！”罗是带着哭腔吼出来的，“还他妈不是你害的！把我身体搞成这个鬼样子！我他妈都想起来了！！！那次上我的男人也是你！”

“哦？想起来了？那次你也是在作践自己呢。”

“不是！那次是不小心喝多了！是你趁人之危！”

“哦？”罗一把扑了过去，直接将多弗朗明哥推倒在地上，“难不成还要我负责？”

“难道不是吗？老子他妈以为自己被你掰弯了！结果刚才恶心得要死！男人都他妈恶心透了！”罗的拳头砸在多弗朗明哥的胸膛上，比起对方穿戴整齐的西装，罗的衣裤破烂显得如此难堪，“为什么……为什么非你不可……我以为那天以后就不举了……结果一想到你就他妈硬了……竟然硬了……”

“呋呋呋，没有不举？”

“你才不举！”

“那试试？”

“……换个地方。”

 

 

—PART.10— TIME : 11:00 P.M. 13th JAN 2016 —

“操！”当罗的双手被多弗朗明哥用皮带绑在水龙头时，立刻骂了出来。

“别急，马上就操你。”热水冲在罗的头和身上，阻碍着他的反抗。多弗朗明哥将领带扯下，把罗的一条腿绑了起来。

“都愿意让你上了，为什么还这样！？”

“嘴里这么不高兴，这里，倒是硬得挺快？”多弗朗明哥用手指弹了一下罗的下体——已经很不争气地硬起来了。原本只是觉得对方的提议挺好，刚才和那人干了一架，衣服破烂身体也脏，自己也想洗个澡，却又被对方趁虚而入。捆绑的姿势不太舒服，罗的身体却在兴奋。没有恶心的感觉，也不会想吐，无论是对方的舌头还是手指，都让罗觉得非常性奋。

“啊啊……等、慢……哈啊……啊……”借着沐浴液和水的润滑，多弗朗明哥的进出非常顺利。身体就好像久逢甘露一样，罗的软肉紧咬着对方不放。

“你知道自己现在的表情是怎样的吗，罗？”多弗朗明哥笑着吻下去，用牙齿咬住罗的舌头往外拉扯，磨得罗津液分泌过剩，不停地外溢流下。手腕因身体下滑而勒得生疼，罗却享受着这股疼痛等它转化为兴奋。

好舒服。好像要化掉了。

“要……哈啊……哼嗯……哈……”

“要去了？”靠在罗的肩头，对方的嘴对着耳廓喷吐热气。

“嗯……哼嗯、哈啊……啊啊啊——！”坏心的手指抠戳挺立的出口，罗毫无防备地射了出来，惊得他呻吟都高亢了几分，全身痉挛，穴内的软肉剧烈地收绞着。多弗朗明哥哼了一声，一口咬住罗的耳朵一边用力一边射了出来。快感的冲击又猛又急，身体的余韵还未散去，罗的意识便已涣散昏了过去。看着罗一脸满足的睡态，多弗朗明哥轻笑着，将皮带和领带解开，替罗和自己都洗了个澡。

 

怀里的人裹着过于宽松的浴袍睡得很沉，多弗朗明哥一边抿着红酒，一边思考着要不要给罗买件等身的浴袍。明天醒来大概又会和自己大吵一架，但罗每次对上多弗朗明哥，都好像拳打棉花，出气却没法泄气。比起罗自己，多弗朗明哥更懂他的性子。

想想也觉得好笑，多弗朗明哥怎么也没想到自己会栽在一个小鬼手上：“这次是你自己进来的，罗，以后可别想再出去了。”带着酒香，多弗朗明哥沉浸在微醉的气氛里，抱着罗，进入了梦乡。

—Your heart belongs to me—

*419：4 = four→for，1 = one，9 = nine→night，“for one night”翻译为“一夜情”。


End file.
